


Desperation (Sammy x Fem!reader)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Play, Based on a drawing, F/M, Light Bondage, Masterbation, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dubcon, things i do instead of focusing on my main project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: Bound and toyed with, your desire only grew by the moment as Sammy gleefully enjoyed the show.





	Desperation (Sammy x Fem!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a drawing. you kinda need to see it to understand the context. link to the image  
> [here](https://lewdersideofhell.tumblr.com/post/162246521340/may-i-request-a-female-anon-tied-up-with-a)

Whimpering, you struggled to keep your composure as you felt the vibrations inside you. He put it on medium. Just enough to make you desperate. "Hmm... you have no idea how... _delicious_... you look" he said, glaring at you lustfully. He removed his mask to get a better look at you. You looked into his eyes and saw the focused, burning desire in him. Your body was getting more and more sensitive as the ropes burned your thighs. You wanted him. You wanted him deep inside you.

You managed to cry out your plea with a quivering voice. "S-Sammy... p-please... I n-need you" you whispered weakly, the words hidden between heavy breaths. His fervent strokes were getting faster. The sound of your helpless, desperate voice was really arousing to him. He loved seeing you whimper. He loved seeing you beg for him. You continued panting heavily as you struggled to keep yourself together. Seeing Sammy take such pleasure in your weakness only excited you further.

You attempted to desperately cry out again. "S...SamMY-!!" you suddenly yelled. He turned the setting from medium to high. You couldn't take it anymore. "SAMMY! SAMMY PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ I- AH~ I NEED YOU PLEASE!" you started begging. You needed him so badly it was almost pathetic. Sammy was deeply enjoying your cries of desire. He couldn't hold himself for long.

He moved closer to you, finally holding onto you. He placed his hands on your thighs and you shivered at his warm touch, letting out a shaky breath as he began teasing your entrance. You cried out in pleasure. "YES YES PLEASE SAMMY _PLEASE_ GO DEEPER SAMMY PLEASE I _NEED_ YOU SAMMY" you were yelling his name like a goddamn prayer. "Slow down there, sheep" he said calmly, trying to hide his enjoyment. "I'll do as you ask, but only because you asked _so_ nicely". He couldn't turn down the desperate plea of such a cute voice.

With the vibrations still toying with your senses, he slowly pushed deeper into you. He bit his lip as you clenched around him from the sensations. "Ah~... you feel _heavenly_ , my little sheep" he said with a quiet, shaky voice. You whimpered at the feeling of his warm body inside you. He started slowly moving back and forth, savoring each and every moment of you twitching and quivering around him. His breathing was getting faster and heavier. 

You began moaning loudly, crying out his name every few seconds. The feeling of his hot and heavy breaths crawling down your shoulder was sending shivers down your spine. His short and quiet grunts were roaring in your ears and driving you crazy. He began picking up the pace, slowly changing his movement into soft thrusts.

You threw your head back in pleasure as sweat began to trickle down your body. He used this opportunity to begin toying with your neck. He kissed your skin and bit it softly, leaving a pink mark. He left more and more and his bites and kisses became more aggressive as he went, until your entire shoulder was covered in deep red bruises. Your breath was getting heavier by the moment. You couldn't take much more.

Suddenly, he began thrusting forcefully as he gripped your thighs harder. You reflexively clenched in surprise, only making the sensation sharper. You quickly let out a loud cry of intense pleasure as you arced your back. "Ngh~ f-fuck" he grunted heavily at the feeling of your walls clamming down on him harshly. He moved his hands to hold your hips firmly and push you onto him, swaying you into him aggressively. Both of you were crawling closer to your climaxes.

You felt yourself reaching your limit. You felt your body getting hotter and the sweat creeping down your back. You felt him aggressively thrusting into you and the fervent grip he had on your body. You felt the vibrations still inside you weakening your legs. You felt fucking _amazing_. "S-SAMMY- AH~ SAMMY I'M... I'M- AHHH~ S- _SAMMY_ -!".

Your voice was crying out his name repeatedly as your orgasm finally crashed over you like a tidal wave. You arced your back and yelled his name as your quivering walls clenched around him roughly. "Hngh... AH~ HHHHHOLY F- _FUCK!_ " he grunted and moaned loudly as his orgasm overtook him. He tightened his grip on you, digging his fingers into your body as he bent forward and took you in for a deep kiss.

He pulled away and the two of you looked at each other. You were both panting heavily. He turned the vibrator off and pulled it out. Your legs gave out and slumped together and you tiredly crouched forward. Your heart was racing as you looked up at him. He was just as drained as you. The lust in his eyes has subsided.

For now.


End file.
